


Job or Family?

by LoSzeged



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoSzeged/pseuds/LoSzeged
Summary: A PrequelWhere nothing really bad happens, but alot of things do go wrong.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Theodore gets a call about a new job opportunity, he's eager to take it, but with it being out of town, and the school year in, a problem arises.

Peterson Home-

"No."  
Dianne insists straightly,  
•"I can't take off any more time, Theo, they Need Teachers at the school. I'll get fired if I leave again."•  
"....mm." Shifting with clear disappointment, he rolls his head slightly. "Oh. So my job isn't important then. Is that it?"  
•"I didn't SAY that."•  
•"But you must have. Thought it. To say what you did."•  
("hhhhh…..")  
Dianne sighs internally, blinking and shaking her head.  
"No. No. No. No. No."  
holding her hands up, in an attempt to stop Theodore from interrupting before she could finish processing how she was going to explain the rest of her thought;  
•"You can take the job. I just can't come with you. Aaron has school now, and, I could find a babysitter."•  
"....."  
He stares without reply, making Dianne a little uneasy. It was completely reasonable?  
Putting a hand out questioningly, and visibly confused, she has to confirm,  
•"Is that alright?"•  
"...No."  
"-Wh--" Why not?  
•"How is, 'that' 'alright'? I'm not Sending my children to some, strangers."•  
"Theo-"  
"I'll just take Mya with me."  
"..."  
Dianne pales a bit at the 'suggestion'.  
Honestly, with his luck that sounded like a more dangerous idea than hers if that's what he was worried(?) about.  
•"You can't take your 3 year old daughter with you."•  
Theodores eyes widen in great skepticism.  
"Ah but you CAN leave 'your 3year old daughter' with a STRANGER. OF-COURSE."  
His unsettling grin belied the internal hurt that thought gave him, "You trust a STRANGER more than ME."  
(why does he have to make such outlandish assumptions?) It was akin to going around in Circles.  
•"It's their- JOB. And you'll be busy with Yours."• Dianne stresses. •"It wouldn't be-- Efficient!"•  
".........."  
Staring at her pensively, she could tell he still didn't seem moved by the suggestion. Yet he lowered his eyes quietly.  
"....Fine."  
Turning away from her and the discussion, Dianne hesitates to follow him out of the kitchen, she hadn't Meant to hurt his feelings or anything-- It was just, so easy to do. Despite her speaking factual logic, he didn't see it that way.  
Sighing she exits the kitchen door, thinking to just pass it off as going to check on the children.  
Hearing rustling, upset murmuring and growling from their bedroom, she slips past and continues up to the kids room.  
\----------  
After making sure Aaron and Mya were right in their beds and asleep, Dianne heads back down the hall, to the other bedroom, pausing at the door. It felt weird. Even though it shouldn't.  
That he was packing his things. Tomorrow they'll have to tell the kids he'll be leaving Thursday, and probably won't be back for a couple months. At least the job was in-country, but..  
Taking a breath, Dianne opens the door, as she'd thought, the suitcase was open on the bed and he was going through their stuff of what to take.  
"Theo." She puts her hands up when he looks at her like she had betrayed him.  
•"You know it's because I have to stay, right?"•  
"......."  
•"Don't take this personally. Please."•  
"......"  
Without a reply he goes back to moving identical clothing and supplies into the suitcase.  
"......"  
It wasn't that hard to understand? That she couldn't keep taking months here, a year here and there, off from work? all the time?  
He could, technically, not necessarily out of Choice- but a lack of openings/acceptances for work. But those were two very different types of jobs. One requires you to go all over the place as necessary to meet the requirements of the hirer. The other that you stay in One place All the time.  
brushing a hand, Theodore signs a simple  
•"It's fine."•  
Not meeting her eyes as he walks towards her, Dianne steps backwards, letting him pass to leave the room.  
Maybe he already realised she Was right..


	2. 2

The next morning, at breakfast, they brought up the subject again.  
"Going where?" Aaron asks  
"To…" Dianne looks at Theodore, •"Where did you say the job was?"•  
"At. Atlanta, Georgia."  
"? Where's that?" Aaron asks,  
"It's a city."  
Theodore eyes them carefully as Dianne shows Aaron on a map how far it was from here. It didn't seem a great distance, to a 5 year old. 700 miles. 11 Hours, give or take. A month or two in Georgia.  
He remembered going on the last 'trip' to Bow U.K. So he was confused why he wasn't going this time too.  
"You have to go to school, Aaron " Dianne replies, "Just like me."  
"mmh…"  
You can't really make an arguement with that logic…Other than-  
"Mya doesn't go to school."  
"No, she'll be going to a daycare."  
"why?"  
".."  
"...." Mr Peterson turns his head, studying Aaron and Myas expressions as Dianne explains and answers their questions. "hmmh…" Tapping his foot, as he glances between them to her. Doing that thing again where she doesn't think to sign while talking.  
Clearing his throat to get attention, "mh-mm-hm?"  
He notions to the clock reading 7:50 a.m.  
Any longer and they were going to run the risk of being late to the school.  
\---------

•"This is the babysitters contact info."•  
Dianne adds, handing Theodore the paper she'd written notes on, •"If, You Want, to talk to them."•  
She didn't expect he would, really, just it was there if he decided to save her the time of doing it later. Nodding slightly, Theodore takes it as she turns to head Aaron out the door, tentatively giving a wave goodbye.  
As they walk down the street, Aaron turns his head around and sees Theodore still watching them from the window- to which the latter awkwardly breaks stare, turning around in momentary confusion until he notices Mya at the other window. "mm…" looking between her and the note on the paper,  
'Ms.Ledbetter, (481)#-------------'

\------------

Later that Day,  
Dianne walks Aaron home from school after classes were let out, mentally going over what things needed to be said/done before tomorrow, as they reach Friendly Court discomfort surfaces in her chest, seeing the car missing from the house.  
"..Ma?" Aaron looks up, seeing the worry on her face that she quickly tries to hide. Continuing up to the door, it was locked, so she had to get out the key, "Yes Aaron?"  
"..."  
Glancing around the house, he must've noticed something was strange about the car being gone and the way her expression changed.  
"Where's Dad?"  
"..um…"  
"You said he didn't leave until tomorrow."  
Honestly she didn't have an answer for him. "Well, um." Entering the house, "Maybe he just went out, for a bit."  
internally she wasn't so sure about that.  
"hmmmh…"  
Splitting up, Dianne searches for any sign or clue about what happened, pausing at the white note on the couch, she picks it up uncertainly. Immediately recognising the print.  
°' I decided to leave a little earlier, I hope you don't mind. There won't be a need to call the sitter. I'm taking Mya with me to Atlanta.'°  
"....."  
She stares at the short letter with uneasy panic as she process the material.  
(°' I'm taking Mya with me to Atlanta.'°)  
Atlanta. A City. 700 miles away. He is.  
"Fuck Theo--"  
That could not be good,   
Sighing with frustration, (He really didn't listen, at all.)  
"...mom?"  
Aaron asks through the living room door,  
".." lowering her hands, Dianne shakes her head, "Your father decided he was going to leave early. I Guess."  
"....What about Mya?"  
"She's with him."  
"........"  
That's not what she said this morning would happen.  
"I wanted to go back to England."  
"He's not going back to England, Aaron."  
"but…"  
It didn't seem very fair. That she said one thing earlier and it was something different that happened. That he'd gone with him (and mom) before, so why not now?  
\-------------

(Alright, Just think…)  
Dianne breathes to herself. Trying to calm down. She couldn't seem worried about it in front of Aaron.  
("What are the positives?")  
She knew Theodore loved his children, so there was no doubt he would want to make sure Mya was….Safe. With him. And he'd been looking after her whenever she wasn't at home anyway, it's not like this would be the first time he was alone with a kid. He likes to see her entertained. The job will give him money, and something to do with his- 'art'. Plus they wouldn't have to pay Ms. Ledbetter to babysit.  
("Lots of positives. Everything will be fine.")  
…………  
("..Except that he's prone to being clumsy and misfortune.")  
Traits that she both endeared, and fell embarrassed over at times.  
Socially awkward, and he made some questionable decisions on a frequent basis. May inadvertently walk straight into a door, and she was still worried and waiting for the day he accidentally got hit by a car.   
He was going to be in meetings with the organizers, and then working on planning/construction. How and when would he be able to do that (and) insistently bring Mya with him? she was only 3 years old.  
"hhhh……"  
Pulling a pillow onto her face, Dianne regrets trying to reason it out instead of just not thinking about it.

\-------------

Meanwhile, The Next Day in Atlanta,  
"rrm…..mnnh….." Furrowing his expression at the map open on his lap, Theodore glances back up at the road and around the buildings for a street name or number. "mmhh..rm…." Uncertainly turning down the diagonal left street, people and cars were everywhere. He had no idea if it were even the right street yet.  
Growling as he checks the map again, abruptly the other drivers honk their horns behind him.  
*BEEEP BEEEEEP*  
"Hey!" Leaning out the window of the green oldsmobile the man shouts "Watch where your Driving! Either Pull Over or Get Movin!"  
".....mmmh……"  
"HEY!"  
*BEEP BEEEEP!*  
\-------------  
Raven Brooks Elementary,  
("Just fine. Everythings Fine.")  
Dianne assures herself mentally in front of the classroom, ("Focus on the students.")  
seated at the desks.  
\-------------  
Atlanta,  
Having parked in front of the red car, the police officer gets out of his vehicle, going to the drivers side of the stopped car, and knocks on the window, before Mr Peterson lowers it and immediately interrupts him,   
"Hello, would you know to get to.. rm…"  
He holds up the map and points at one of the circled locations. A bit to the officers bafflement.  
"Uh-- Sir, you were blocking the road. That's the reason we pulled you over."  
Staring back at him a few moments Mr Peterson nods slightly with his whole body. Keeping a straight face despite his annoyance with the unhelpful answer.  
"Well thank ya anyway."  
"Sir?"  
The officer leans more seriously, putting out a hand, "Can I see your license? ID?"  
Momentarily he considers asking about the wide eyed girl staring at him from the front seat too.  
"em--" Looking between the offeicers expectant hand and face, Mr Peterson seems hesitant to understand there was something else.  
"Yea?"  
"Your LICENSE AND ID. Sir."  
He suspiciously watches his green eyes search the air for a moment before looking through the storing compartment.  
Warily the officer slips his gun out from his belt, stepping around the side of the vehicle.  
"mm--mh?" Pulling out his license, Mr Peterson turns to give it to him, puzzeled to see he'd moved over.  
"Summin wrong?"  
"...." Pensively, the officer looks him over and puts his gun back in the holster, stepping closer and going to take the license card, that Mr Peterson refused to let go of. Further increasing the officers suspicion as he attempted to take it from his hand.  
"Would you--"  
"You look then Look."  
At this point Theodore wasn't trusting him to not run off with it with the way he'd been acting.  
Sighing, the man looks over the card, that at least seems legit. He'd rather this interaction be done with sooner than later, but looking again at the small girl, he was tempted to ask about her/why she was travelling with him in a front seat…

\-------------------

Raven Brooks,

Aaron was still kind of upset about the fact his dad left earlier than he said he would, and the he'd taken Mya with him (also not what they'd said.) As far as he knew it could seem like he just didn't want to bring him for some reason,  
but Dianne was convinced he'd get over it with some time, she just needed to find something else for him to think about.

\------------  
Atlanta, Police Station  
"So what did you bring them in for?"  
The mustached older officer ask behind the one-way window of the processing room.  
"Well, he was suspicious sir." The officer replies straightly, "Ignoring traffic and first requests to stop, hesitating to give me a license or ID, nervous, strange behaviour."  
"....."  
True you can't take chances, but..  
Looking into the small room at Mr Peterson waiting for them to return, with Mya on his lap, tentatively assuring her questioning confusion over what was happening.  
The man shrugs,  
"Ehh."  
\----  
"Uh--"   
Raiding his head to them as the officers reenter the room, Mr Peterson asks, "Will this be much longer? I might be late.."  
"...."  
His wide eyes seemingly oblivious to any suspicions they might have had towards him.  
"Where is it you were going?"  
"Going?"  
"Yes. WHERE were You Going?"  
"Uh…..W-Well...erm…"  
hesitantly he puts up a hand "It's in the car."  
""What is?"   
(he didn't know the place by memory? Or…?)

\-------------

Raven Brooks, Morning,  
"Bbiiiizzzhhhooo" Aaron swings his model airplane toys around the kitchen as Dianne makes the toast and breakfast. Taking a breath and smiling as she sighs, turning to him at the table and setting the plate down.  
"oh?"  
The loud ringing of the telephone suddenly sounds through the house, turning towards the door, Dianne gives Aaron a nod and 'just a moment' sign, going to pick it up in the other room.  
"Hello?"  
"......"  
Aaron leans forward to look through the open doorway curiously pensive.  
"Hello?"  
Dianne tries again uncertainly. She could hear the breath on the other end of the line..  
Finally there was an answer  
"Hello-?"  
"Oh, Theo! Yeah, I'm Here!"  
Aaron stares over even more confused as to why she was suddenly shouting.  
"Did you make it to Atlanta?!"  
"I'm. At the hotel now."  
"Is Mya with you?"  
"...Pardon?"  
"MYA. Your Daughter, Mya, Is she WITH YOU?!"  
"Of course. She's… Sleeping. It was a, rm… Long night."  
"DID SOMETHING HAPPEN!?"

Aaron stays silent and still, in the kitchen before even thinking about touching his breakfast.

"No. No it's fine. Perfectly."  
Given it'd taken him a few days to even call she wasn't certain about that. Knowing she wasn't going to get anything else of an explanation, Dianne could only reason that maybe he hadn't felt like it. So she tries a different inquiry,  
"Have you met with the people about the job yet?"  
"mmh?"  
"Your Meeting?! Job??"  
"I haven't met with them yet."  
Theodore replies, pensive, before she could ask any further questions, notes, "This phone isn't very good."  
"You want to say goodbye then??"  
maybe it wasn't as powerful as their home one, (which they made sure was extra volume compatible, though expensive) a hotel probably wouldn't have one.  
"Just remember to call me back okay?"  
"mh?"  
"Call me Back! Another day!"  
"Oh. Right. uhm.. Sure. Dan. G'bye."  
"Love you!"  
"?" Watching her put down the phone, Aaron turns his head as she returns to the kitchen,  
"What was that? Mom?"  
"Your father made it to Atlanta."  
("....")  
So that explained why she was yelling?  
(" Is she mad at him?")  
that's usually why people yell, isn't it?

\-----------------

"hhheugh…." Putting the phone down with vague detest, Theodore turns slowly, and drops his shoulders with a second sigh, seeing Mya had woken back up after finally getting to sleep in a proper bed (instead of the car) Staring at him again with curious wide eyes.  
"..hh." Faintly smiling he grabs the book he'd planned on looking through with a notioning of his hand "Stay. Stay."  
As he climbs on the bed beside her.  
•"🙏👐 🙏👐"• Book, Book- Mya claps her hands.  
"er...Yes. Book." Hesitantly replying Theodore points at her •"You Sleep"•  
"..." pouting slightly she just stares back, so gently, he pushes her forehead back toward the pillow and shakes the blanket over her. •"Sleep"•  
"hmh…"  
Turning his attention forward, he opens the book to start reading, only to be interrupted a couple minutes later by the small hand tugging his sleeve. "You're not sleeping." Mya argues skeptically.  
"mmh...Shhh." Theodore points to her doll and rocks his arms again •Sleep•  
She tentatively hugs her doll tighter, and tries to close her eyes.


End file.
